This invention relates to glazing bars and glazing assemblies.
So called `Patent Glazing` and `Sloping Curtain Walling` are site assembled, drained and ventilated systems of dry or gasket glazing, comprising glazing bars and glazing units formed of glass or other suitable material, and are used principally in non-domestic buildings, such as atria and shopping malls.
These are difficulties in handling very large glazing units and in an endeavour to increase the light transmission and aesthetic appearance of `Patent Glazing` systems it is known to support two glazing units in end by end relationship between a pair of spaced mullions which are arranged in a vertical or an inclined plane and to join the glazing units together at their adjacent ends.
One known method of joining the two glazing units in end by end relationship is to rest the inner sides of the two glazing unit at adjacent ends against a rigid support and to provide a silicone joint between the ends of the glazing units.
However, any condensation forming on the inner side of the upper of the two glazing units will run down this glazing unit and when it reaches the rigid support it will drip off into the inside of the building.
The invention seeks to mitigate this drawback.